


Rose & The Doctor's Day Off

by ChasingCar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingCar/pseuds/ChasingCar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose & The Doctor relax in the TARDIS console in between adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose & The Doctor's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt at fanfiction :)

It was just another ordinary day in the new life of Rose Tyler. Or was it night? It’s getting harder to tell day from night floating far from the planet she calls home. Rose took her time meandering around the TARDIS console, taking in all the buttons and levers she’d become familiar with. She and The Doctor had quite the eventful day yesterday — actually she was pretty sure it was less than a day ago — but when she’d gotten back to the TARDIS, she’d taken a shower and a nap, so she considered this to be a new day. They’d decided to take some time before figuring out what their next adventure would be. So, while The Doctor was nowhere to be found, possibly showering or napping — neither of which she actually believed — Rose spent her time relaxing in the console, contemplating the strange life she found herself leading. 

It wasn’t often that Rose had time to spare, thinking about life and all its intricacies, so she took great pleasure in it now. She wondered where they were floating in relation to Earth, but found it surprising that she didn’t really care all that much. It still astonished her that she was floating out in space in the TARDIS; the novelty never wore off. She wandered over to the front door, her private gateway to far off lands and times. Rose thought about opening it, but hesitated. She knew The Doctor never turned off the protective field that kept her from not being able to breath, but there was always a chance. A chance that some minute detail had fallen out of place causing the protective field to no longer be functional. She rested her hand on the door knob and pulled herself up onto her tip toes to peer out the small window at the top of the bright blue door. Just then she heard the comforting patter of naked feet on the console room floor. Finally, she thought, as a smile warmed her face. She turned right on her heels to see a slightly disheveled and sleepy-looking Doctor smirking in her direction. Rose didn’t get to see her Doctor, still in his loose sweatpants and raggedy t-shirt, staring at her from the main console. It’s usually all suits and hair gel from him. 

“Hey there,” he said slyly, leaning his right arm on the TARDIS console desk. “Were you just going to open the door and stare out into the cosmos without me, Rose?” 

“Oh, well I would’ve waited if I’d known I get to see you like this,” Rose gestured towards The Doctor’s comfortable clothing. 

He smiled that smile that was reserved just for Rose, and walked towards her. He stopped just a little bit too close for personal space, but Rose stood her ground. The Doctor put his hand on the railing beside them, and leaned just a small bit closer. Rose looked up into his eyes, the smallest of smirks resting on her face. 

“So now that you're here,” Rose began, taking a long pause, “maybe we can finally get those TARDIS doors open. I like to spend these relaxing days contemplating the emptiness of the cosmos around us.” 

The Doctor used his free hand to lean past Rose, effectively opening the door while making Rose’s heart flip. 

“Well, here we go then,” The Doctor said as he walked to the open door, and leaned against the door jam facing the stars. 

Rose knew he was just being playful, like he always is. But there’s something about seeing him in those adorable old clothes he sleeps in that gets her heart racing. She turned around to follow him to the other side of the narrow hallway where he was now leaning. The Doctor stepped back an inch to allow Rose to nestle in next to him and she happily obliged. And there they stood, The Doctor and Rose Tyler, inseparable and staring into the starry sky. 

The silence soaking the air around them was comfortable. The Doctor squeezed Rose tighter and she moved her arm around his waist. With The Doctor standing next to her, both of them admiring the breathtaking view from the open TARDIS door, Rose felt completely at home. Just as Rose’s eyelids began to feel heavy again, she felt herself being pulled softly back into the hull of the TARDIS. She came to just in time to feel The Doctor’s arms around her waist. She slightly turned and threw her ams around his neck, effectively putting a wrench in his plans to move her to her bed unnoticed. 

She heard her Doctor’s breath catch briefly as she settled her arms around him and couldn't let the moment pass. Without thinking, Rose brought her lips to meet his. It didn’t take more than a second for The Doctor to respond, slowly moving his mouth over hers and resting his hands on her hips, just underneath her shirt. They stayed like that for a moment, entwined, with their tongues moving in and out of each other’s mouths. And then, suddenly, as if they both just realized they ran out of air, they pulled apart and stared at each other. It’s not like this was their first kiss, or even their second. But that didn’t matter. Because every time Rose kissed The Doctor she felt it all the way in her toes. Her heart raced and her stomach tensed, and all she wanted to do was stay in his arms forever. And by the way he was currently looking at her, The Doctor had similar plans. 

“All right then, it’s off to bed,” he finally came out with, as perky as ever. 

“OK lead the way,” Rose barely formed the words, “I’m staying with you tonight.” 

The Doctor didn’t argue. And off they went, hand in hand, deep into the TARDIS to get some much needed rest.


End file.
